2013.04.30 - Walking and Talking
As of late, Gloria had carefully and studiously avoided Xavier Institute. She had been working on putting distance between herself and those there and putting her walls back up. There was just one thing she needed to take care of. The mark had changed and she needed to make sure that Kurt was well and safe. Then she could be done. With this in mind, she has made her way to the institute and began her hunt for the elf. The first place she makes her way towards? The boat house. Naturally, she'll check the places between points A and B. Spring day. It's raining, sure.. but the weather is warmer than it has been.. and there's a sun in the sky (behind the clouds, of course, but still!). So, Herr Kurt Wagner is enjoying his newly refound freedom, and is getting some exercise in.. gymnatistically speaking. In a pair of sweats, he's working out with walk-overs, followed by a back handspring to get back 'into position', only to do it again; each time faster, and faster.. before he pauses, and puts a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it a moment before he gets back to it. Landing on his feet for the 'nth' time, Kurt pauses, and turns those bright yellow eyes towards a familiar form and figure.. and he smiles, his fangs showing. *bamf* In a series of teleports, Kurt shows up right beside the Hispanic merc, his tones sounding pleased. "Guten Abend!" He had been spotted just a second before he had teleported. When he shows up beside her, she turns to face him completely. Her eyes carefully scan over him to look for serious or obvious injuries. Finally, she speaks. "Mister Wagner. Good to see you're still alive and well." Her tone when she speaks is quiet, flat and detached. Her eyes though... She's relieved to see him so well. Mister Wagner? Kurt's smile begins to slip, and he takes a deep breath before he nods. "Ja.. I am too. Rumours of my death are greatly exaggerated." He pauses, then finishes, "Mark Twain." The fuzzy blue elf pauses and allows for his smile to relight, and holds out his hand, "Gib mir deine Hand.. walk with me?" "I'm aware of where the quote comes from." Gloria watches him a moment, swallowing hard. There's silent contemplation as she thinks back on everything before nodding and pushing her hands into the pockets of the black leather jacket she wears. "Very well. Is there some particular destination or subject matter in mind?" Kurt's hand remains in the air for a few heartbeats longer before he withdraws it, but doesn't echo her actions.. that is, he keeps it out, gesturing towards the water. "To the lake." It's misting out, the air is damp, and there's something of a haze over the large lake. Warren's boat is still in 'dry dock', winterized. Not yet in the water for the season. Someone's been slacking! "As for subject matter," Fuzzy blue shoulders that are briefly hidden under grey athletic shirt with the 'Xavier Institute' logo emblazoned across it rise in a brief shrug. "Should I flatter myself und believe that you are here to say 'hello', or are you picking up Fraulein Jocelyn?" She walks with him, her jaw working continuously to keep her emotions in her check and her breathing being very carefully controlled and monitored. "On the contrary... I came to make sure my job was done to my satisfaction." She gives him one more look over before nodding. "It has been so..." Her shoulders shrug. "Job?" Kurt pauses in his step, and turns to peer into her eyes, curiosity tingeing those blue, fuzzy features. "What was that?" His tail sways gently behind him, and he doesn't look as if he's willing to make guesses. "Nicht hello.. or..". He turns to look out onto the lake once again, and he offers another shrug. "It has been a difficult few weeks. It taught me a few things," and he pauses before, "Und, knowing what I do now, I would do it again." Brown eyes lift to his and a shuttering breath is taken. Finally, when he turns away, she is able to answer. "It doesn't matter what it was. It's done." His words actually cause her heart to constrict a little and her voice to waver. "I'm glad it was worth it for you..." Her fingers twitch in her pocket with the urge to touch, to embrace. Kurt has spent nearly a lifetime listening to people.. their reactions, and he nods as he catches the hitch. There's a softening there, and he exhales in a sigh. Those yellow eyes don't turn from the lake now, and his hands are still not hidden by the fabric of his pockets. Shifting his weight, he puts a hand out again, though it's not.. expectant. It simply is there. "A week ago, or so, I had cause to .. visit a research facility. There were.. mutants in various stages of experiments." Kurt can still see the frozen bodies in there.. the girl with the broken tail. That.. that one hurt; perhaps because of the obvious similarities? "Those.. specimens were to reach that facility to aid in their research. My only regret is that I did not get them. My mother did." He smiles sadly, "I did get a copy of their research, however." Gloria listens to him in silence and when he's done speaking, she nods her head. "As I said... I'm glad it was worth it for you." There's a pause before she whispers, "I'm glad you're safe." She leans in and up to place a gentle and lingering on the corner of his mouth. "Goodbye, Kurt." Because if she stays any longer, she'll break. All it would take is a single embrace and she knows it. Still no touch to his hand, Kurt's noticed this, but when she comes in to press a kiss, that waiting hand does rise in order to envelop her in a hug; a close, two-armed embrace, just to hold her. "Danke, leibchen," he whispers. "I am a lucky man.." and he lets his words trail. Those arms wrap around her and Gloria does exactly what she had been trying to avoid. The strength she had leaves her and she all but collapses in his arms, her own wrapping around his neck as she cries softly against him. "Do you have any idea how much I want to be able to hate you?" Kurt's hands drops to the small of her back, and he pulls her closely, his chin resting upon her shoulder, warm breath at her neck. "Do you know I would lose sleep for the rest of my life if you did?" He breathes softly, and simply holds her as she cries against him. "I would rather you not," he whispers. "There are plenty of people who do already. My list of friends is a great deal shorter." Slender fingers bury into his hair as she nuzzles against him. "You hurt me." It's a statement and accusation. "I deserve better than that. I never gotten close... I never should have opened up and fa..." She stops herself from completing the sentence and instead clings tighter. "I am sorry if I did. I am not perfect.. und there are times when.. well.." Kurt shakes his head, and his embrace remains. "It was not my intention." He offers a soft 'shh' and he rocks her gently, his tail low and still. "Ja.. you do deserve better." He exhales in a soft sigh and the tip of his tail twitches, and as she clings to her, he squeezes gently. Slowly, the crying stops. She had never really been much of one to cry and that she sobbed so openly... The rocking and the embrace going a long way to soothing her and is why she's relaxed enough that the whisper of, "I don't want to love you," goes completely unnoticed by her. Kurt can feel the muscles relax under his hands, his arms, and he exhales again in a sigh. He notices that the tears have stopped, the wetness has gone through to the fur, but it's no damper, truly, than what the misted 'rain' has done. Raising a hand, he reaches to set some hair back and off her face in a gentle gesture. He smiles and those pupil-less eyes look at her, study those features. He runs a finger to clear a track that the tears have run, and is silent for the moment. The way her head tilts into his touch is almost instinctive. It isn't until he's wipes the tear stain from her cheek that her eyes flutter open and meet his own gaze. Her eyes have always been her tell. She can mask everything else but her eyes will always give her away if someone knows how to look. In those brown depths is whirlwind of emotions. Pain, fear, a bit of self-loathing but there's also relief contentment and that comes from knowing he is safe. Deeper than that, still, is what she's trying to hide... trying to deny... She care, very deeply, for him. Eyes are the windows to the soul, and Gloria's have that soft, almost desperate quality. Kurt offers another smile, and sets a finger under her chin to lift it briefly, his own pupil-less yellow eyes not giving any true indication as to what lies beneath, but for his quiet expression. There, he lays a kiss on the side of her mouth, the fuzz brushing her cheek; a soft gesture. "Come walk with me.." he whispers. "We will walk the lake. The mist off the water is pretty." Category:Log